The Dragun Warrior
by dreagune tm
Summary: A new male IS pilot has been discovered in America. He is immediately sent to the IS Academy in Japan to train as the Representative Candidate. With only one other guy at the school he wasn't complaining, but he soon realizes that being one of the only male IS pilots isn't all it's cracked up to be. Especially when you're crushing on a fellow pilot.


**Chapter 1: Male IS #2**

My name is Nick. I'm one of the only males in the entire world that is able to operate an IS. They found that out mid-year so I tranfered to the IS Academy in Japan. I hadn't gotten my uniform yet, so I was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, nothing over the top (although, I should have guessed that I was supposed to wear something better, considering how expensive and fancy it was).

_This is awesome!_ I thought as I was on my way to the IS Academy. _Only one other guy at this whole school! I'm gonna have my own fuckin' harem!_

I was lost in thought of all the beautiful girls at this school when I accidentally bumped into a blonde who was only a little shorter than me. She was wearing what I guessed was a slightly modified uniform, but with black frills at the end of her sleeves and extender skirt.

"Sorry," I said as I helped her pick up her things.

"And you should be," she scolded. "How is it that you made it to high school and you don't even know how to watch where you're going?"

"Jeez, chill out. I said I was sorry. Do you need to be medicated for that or something?"

"How dare you?" She practically screamed. "Do you know who I am? I am Cecilia Alcott, England's Representative Candidate." She said as she put her fist to her chest in pride.

"You're an RC too? I thought you needed to be more humble for that."

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"Well I don't know about England, but in America 'too' is pretty much the same as

'also'. And I said it because I'm also a Representative Candidate, but for America."

"So being a Representative Contender I'm guessing that you have your own IS, correct?"

"Yeah." I pointed to the necklace I was wearing. It was a red chain with a dragonhead on it. "I can't remember the actual name, so I just call it Dragun."

"Really? Well would you mind showing it off for me?"

"I would, but I have to get to my room and unpack. Maybe we can have a match and I can kick your ass sometime."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, gotta go." I said as I walked off toward the freshman dorm.

I opened the door to my room and my roommate wasn't there. I didn't want to mess with his stuff, so I just put my suitcase next to the bathroom door. I decided to go down to the office to get my uniform when I heard a knock at the door.

"Ichika," A British girl said. "It's Cecilia."

"He ain't here," I told her.

She came into the room. "Well seeing as you are would you like to have a match?"

I grabbed my necklace. "Sure. But don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I should be saying the same thing to you. After all, my Blue Tears and I are the strongest out of all IS machines in the world."

"We'll just see about that."

I headed to the changing room and saw Ichika there.

"Hey," I said as I went up to him and shook his hand. "You're Ichika Orimura, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Who are you?"

"I'm not sure if they told you about me, but I'm Nick, from America. I'm your new roommate."

"Oh, you're that other guy that can pilot an IS, right?"

"Yeah. This place is pretty good so far. I'm already on my way to my first fight."

"Really? Who're you fighting?"

"I don't really remember her name, some British chick who thinks she's all that."

"You're up against Cecilia? Good luck."

"Thanks, but I won't need it." I said as I showed off the dragonhead. "I've heard of Blue Tears and I know how to counter it."

"Well if there's a counter I guess I should stick around to see it." He said with a smile.

"Okay, but if you don't mind it's not like I'm allowed to keep my underwear on in this thing."

"Yeah, see you later." He said as he headed out in his uniform.

I walked to the platform in the male IS pilot outfit that I hated more than I hate anything else in the world. I saw Cecilia had already gotten there. He was high up in her blue IS that had four, I don't know what to call them, detached wings maybe, orbiting above her and giant legs. When I saw her chest wasn't covered it made me thankful that my IS covered my crotch.

I jumped off the platform and called my IS to action. It was a red IS with dragon wings and instead of a regular IS hand it had three large fingers. It had a one-handed sword strapped to the right hip. The legs were larger than the wings and the only place that wasn't covered in armor was my head.

"This is your last chance to back out," I said to her.

"I was about to say the same to you," she recoiled.

Four blue optical drones launched from her wings and started shooting continuous blue lasers at me. I got out of the way just in time and charged her. A few of her drones tried to attack me from behind, but I dodged them. When I was within a few yards of her I drew my sword with my right hand. I held it upside down and had the tip pointed at her neck. I would have gotten her, but she launched a pair of missiles from pods hidden in her legs. They got me right in the face and I was launched back at the ground.

"Looks like you should've done your research," she taunted.

"You overestimate yourself," I told her.

I charged again. Two of her drones tried to cut me off, but I ignited my boosters and slashed through them. She tried to snipe me, but I was too quick for her shots. I slashed up and when my sword was above my head I flipped it and brought it down with both hands. She was launched to the ground and I slammed the tip of my sword down to her chest. A holographic sign appeared in the air signaling my victory.

Her IS disappeared and when mine did I offered her a hand to help her up.

"You're pretty good at this," I said. "But you have no close combat counter. I realized it when you used the grenades. In my battles I've noticed that if someone has a close combat weapon she usually pulls it out either during or after a trick to lure someone in."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," she said.

"Well, I should get back to my room and unpack. See you 'round."

"Yeah," I heard her say in almost a whisper. "See you."

* * *

When I got back to my room I saw my suitcase was outside the door.

_Really? _I thought._ What the fuck man?_

I knocked on the door and a girl with short blue hair and red eyes opened it.

"Oh, you're the new exchange student from America, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, catching on to why my suitcase was out of the room. "I guess I'll leave you two to whatever it was you were doing and come back later."

"Wait, it's not like that! I'm his roommate and there is no change. I was originally supposed to switch rooms, but then they told me I was staying while I was packing my things. They told me to guide you to your room, though." She grabbed my suitcase and started walking.

I stopped her and took my suitcase back. "You don't have to take my stuff. If anything I should at least treat you to a meal or something for this, but you don't have to do anything else for me."

"Well, I am getting hungry." She cutely put her finger to her lip. "I have an idea! After I show you to your room I'll get Ichika and you can get your roommate and we'll all go have dinner together."

I thought about it for a moment. "Why not? I'm Nick by the way."

"Tatenashi, Student Council President. Well here we are." She knocked on the door.

"Yes," said a voice I already knew. "Come in."

"Hello, Cecilia," Tatenashi said as she opened the door. "It's Tatenashi. I'm here with your new roommate."

"Oh, hello," she said as she came over in a revealing blue robe. "Sorry I'm such a mess. I forgot I was getting a roommate today." Her expression changed to a look of anger and horror when she saw me. "Y-y-you? Why isn't Ichika rooming with him? This is an outrage and I will not stand for it! I am going to the office right now!"

"Well you might want to cover up before you do that," I said, turning my head, but still looking out of the corner of my eye.

"Y-yes, well, you shouldn't stare at a woman while she isn't dressed."

"You shouldn't come to the door while you aren't dressed."

"Touché."

"Well, Tatenashi is gonna go get Ichika and we're all gonna go have dinner. Wanna come? I mean, after you get dressed."

* * *

**Well, please let me know what you think! I look forward to reviews and they help me to write faster. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, complaints, etc. don't be afraid to send them my way!**


End file.
